Hostage crisis
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: A short story based on the episode 'Hostage crisis' but tweaked a little to fit Obi-wan and Satine.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a new shorty story idk why. This story is based on season 1's 'Hostage crisis.' Again I have tweaked it a little to fit my otp which is Obitine, enjoy :)**

* * *

"A secret shared is a trust formed."

**Narrater:** Danger looms. Despite recent victories in the Outer rim, criminal minds plot at the very heart of the republic. The bounty hunter Cad Bane has assembled some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy, and prepares to seize members of the senate. What could be the aim of this despicable act?

**Third person POV:**

"I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat." Obi-wan told Satine as she procured a speech regarding a privacy invasion bill. "But, I decided that your safety was more important to have on my agenda during my free time."

Satine smiled, continuing to review her notes. "You're sweet to be concerned Obi, but I promise I'll be alright."

"Nonsense." Obi-wan nearly shouted. "Anything could happen to you."

Satine sighed, she was not in the mood for an argument. "Fine then, if you wish to protect me you may do so. I shall make no attempt to stop you."

Obi-wan took at moment to contemplate her before he started playfully shaking her. "Hello? Satine are you in there? Don't worry I'll save you!" He said heroically, continuing to shake her.

"Please Obi!" Satine pleaded, trying not to laugh as he started to tickle her. "No...I'm here! It's me!"

"Prove it!" He retorted with a smirk.

"I love you." She said, scoping him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh no you don't!" He wheezed, shrugging her off. "You'll have to do better than that to convince the great negotiator!"

Without another word she pressed her lips to his. "Now I believe you." Obi-wan whispered into her golden locks.

But before Satine had a chance to reply she heard voices coming from down the hall. "Oh no Padmé! Obi-wan hide!" She shouted, ushering him under the desk; footsteps could now be heard as Padmé and her protocol droid ventured ever closer to Satine's apartment. Satine glanced over her shoulder to see if Obi-wan was hidden, he was crouched behind the desk but he had left his lightsaber on the coffee table. She rushed over to retrieve it but hesitated as she moved to pick it up. _No! Don't pick it up! You will become a hypocrite to pacifism throughout the galaxy!_ A voice in her head screamed. "No!" She told herself aloud, as she picked it up and stuffed it up her sleeve. Satone was just in the nick of time as when she looked up, Padmé was standing across the room from her.

"Duchess," Padmé greeted curtsying. "It's a real pleasure to see you again."

"As it is to see you, senator." Satine replied, wiping her lips.

"I'm sorry for the abrupt entry Satine, but Senator Organa has called a meeting in the lobby before your speech on the privacy invasion bill."

"Oh yes, _privacy invasion_." Satine snarled. "Let us leave then."

"As you wish Duchess, we must hurry if we are to be there on time." Padmé said, exiting the room. Satine looked back and saw Obi-wan's head peering over the top of the desk. "Coming Duchess?" Padmé called, dragging 3PO out of the apartment.

Obi-wan nodded at Satine, a sign of approval. "What? Oh yes, of course!" Satine stuttered, as she followed her friend down to the lobby of the senate building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person POV:**

"We cannot allow the chancellor to move this enhanced privacy invasion bill forward!" Announced Senator Bail Organa.

"Well, we are all in agreement then!" Another senator said, just as the lift opened to reveal a group of bounty hunters.

"Morning senators," A duros man said. "You should all consider yourselves to be in my power. As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. Do nothing and it will be over soon."

The other senator spoke again. "I don't know who you think you are, but I for one have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence!" He then pushed passed the man and headed towards the lift. Suddenly, a shot echoed through the atrium. The senators screamed in unison, as the now limp form of the senator fell to the ground.

"Alright then," The man spoke again, returning his gun to his belt. "If you'd all gather at the centre of this lovely atrium, my co-workers and I will relieve you of any communication devices."

"I see five of them in the room, if we just-" Satine began but she trailed off.

"What are you going to do? Padmé interjected. "Satine, you are a pacifist and it's not like we carry weapons."

Satine let this one slip. _Please hurry Obi-wan!_ She thought.

"Hand over your communication devices please." The man cackled, an evil grin spread across his face.

Satine fumbled with the lightsaber in her sleeve. "I can't let them search me." She whispered to Padmé.

"Why?" Padmé questioned.

Satine hesitated and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have something they must not find!"

"What is it!" Padmé asked eagerly, she sounded like a young child on Christmas morning.

Satine was about to reply when the man strode over to her. "Well hello there little lady." He said pointing the gun at her head. "And who might you be?"

"I am Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore!" She snarled, fighting the urge to bite him. "I demand that you release us immediately, the Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists!"

"Ain't you awful young and pretty to be a Duchess?" He exclaimed, his lips brushing her cheek. She turned away and out of the corner of her eye she saw Obi-wan, he was lurking in the vents above that surrounded the lobby. The bounty hunter traced her gaze and saw Obi-wan. "Kenobi!" He spat, reaching for his gun. "After him!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story is now complete, I will be focussing on Long lost love to try and get the Battle of Naboo part over and done with (I might skip to Qui-Gon's funeral). But for now enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

A droid and a weequay pirate followed Obi-wan up the stairs and onto the second level. Obi-wan turned on his comm link and pressed the microphone to his mouth. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is General Kenobi, please acknowledge." But it was useless, all of the transmissions to the outside were being jammed. _Blast! _He thought. _Wait a minute, Anakin taught me a few tricks should I ever be in these types of situations. I need to get to a comm room!_ Just then the droid and the pirate emerged from a nearby stairwell. Obi-wan reached for his lightsaber but it wasn't there, now he remembered, he had left it on the coffee table in Satine's apartment. "Oh no!" He said aloud, as the two bounty hunters opened fire. Using the force and his Jedi reflexes, he was able to dodge the blaster bolts and head down a nearby hallway into a comm room.

"Now let's see. Cut the red and brown wires and attach them to the comm link." Obi-wan muttered under his breath. His comm link sprung to life and stated frantically bleeping, he then let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as a static hologram of the Jedi council appeared.

"Obi-wan where are you?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Masters, I'm afraid I'm trapped inside the senate building. Cad Bane and his accomplices have taken the Duchess Satine and a group of other senators hostage."

"A risky move, the bounty hunters have taken." Master Yoda muttered. "Help you, we cannot Obi-wan. Sealed itself the senate building has. No way of getting in or out, there is."

"You're on your own Obi-wan." Mace Windu added, before the transmission ended. Obi-wan snapped his comm link in half and crouched down behind a chair as he heard his pursuers coming closer to the room he was in.

Seconds later they both ran in, after overhearing Obi-wan's comm call nonetheless. Obi-wan decided that a mind trick was the best way to go about this. "You have two more floors to check." He whispered with a wave of his hand.

"C'mon, we have two more floors to check." The weequay said, ushering his companion out of the room. They split up and Obi-wan decided to pursue the droid, but he was stopped as a small creature with fin-like limbs strolled out of the lift.

"Another pathetic life form." Obi-wan sighed, before he was hit in the back of the head and dragged back to the lobby.

* * *

"Kenobi," Cad sniggered kneeling over his unconscious form. "Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you? Put him with the others!" His accomplices nodded and threw him on the floor in front of the senators.

Satine rushed over and cradled his head in her lap. "Oh Obi-wan!" She sobbed, trying to choke back the tears. "Wake up! Please wake up!" But he remained still.

The senators stood and watched the Duchess sob but they all gasped as they saw Obi-wan's hand move and touch Satine's lower back. "What are you looking so sad about?" He asked, wiping the tears away from Satine's rosy cheeks.

"Oh Obi, I thought I'd lost you!" She said, kissing his forehead despite the senators bemused expressions.

"Sorry to interrupt young Duchess, but I must bid you all a most sincere farewell." Bane said as the other bounty hunters finished setting up lasers around the room. He then pressed a button on his wrist and the lasers activated, surrounding the hostages. Bane then led the group from the building, letting out an evil cackle.

* * *

Obi-wan sighed. "Too bad I don't have my lightsaber."

"You mean this, General Kenobi?" Satine chimed in happily. "I found it where you um...dropped it."

Satine activated the blade and cut his binders. "I thought you were a pacifist?" Obi-wan said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes. "So you have a plan I assume?"

"You know me too well." Obi-wan replied, winking at her. He then used his lightsaber to cut a giant hole around the group. They then fell through the floor just as the lasers exploded.

Obi-wan held out a hand for Satine. She shoved it out of the way and jumped into his arms. "My Jedi protecter." She whispered into his chest. Obi-wan then carried Satine back to her apartment, so they could finish off what they started earlier...


End file.
